


Devil's Trap

by crowleyshouseplant (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's pov at the end of season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trap

She watched them through hooded eyes as Latin words hooked into the essence of her, pried her away from this body. The harder the words pulled, the tighter she clutched at flesh and blood and bone.

He hit you. Remember that.

 _You hit me first._

Does this hurt you as much as it does me?

 _What the fuck do you think?_

Good. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on the big show.

She hurt the Winchester boys back. Dead, daddy dearest is dead and gone. Deal with it. But they didn’t leave her alone, and it  _hurt_  and she just wanted it to be over because hey, much as she loved to be tied up and much as she wanted to skip the ticket straight back to hell, she had work to do, too much work to sweat blood about small fry details like where John was.

 _Hey. I thought you pulled yourself up out of hell? Can’t stand a little pain?_

Let’s be serious about this, baby—no way the Winchester boys can take on all the demons guarding him, waiting for them. And no way will they be expecting the toy surprise at the bottom of the box.

“Finish it,” Dean said.

 _Finish it, Sam, fucking finish it._

She gasped as the prayer huffed on her lips. She sang,

They can’t hear you.

“That girl is going to die,” Bobby said.

 _Good! I don’t fucking care. I want to die, I just want it to be over._

You think heaven’s gonna wait for you, all pretty with its pearly gates? There’s nothing waiting for you, not after all the things you’ve done.

 _You’ve done._

She tried to laugh.

Oh baby, don’t you give me that line. Remember when we went up to the church, all meek and sad, bellies full of humble pie as we bent before Pastor Jim? That was all you, baby. Remember when you took the sacrament when you doubted? Remember when you took your sister’s report about who her big damn hero was because you wanted to know and she wouldn’t tell you? Remember how small you felt when you saw it was about you? Remember how you never told her because you didn’t want her to know you had betrayed her like that?

 _I seek forgiveness._

You sure you’ll find it? You sure God’ll give it to you? Sure little sis’ll give it to you if she ever finds out? My experience? Siblings always shoot you in the gut. 

 _Shut up._

“She is a human being,” Bobby said.

Look at them arguing about you. Look at them talking to you like you’re not there. Look at them talking about you like you’re a piece of meat.

 _At least they’re not wearing me like one_ .

The exorcism continued. It hurt almost like hell. Close enough, any way. As the words ripped her screaming from Meg Master’s body, she knew that she’d have to dig herself back up out of the pit. As if that would stop her—as if she couldn’t eat up every bit of pain and torture demons and men dished out to her and spit it right back in their faces.

And the first thing Meg Master tasted after an entire year locked up inside herself, lips wet and dripping with blood, was sulfur.


End file.
